We're Back! An Animal's Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Universal and Amblin Entertainment's 1993 animated film "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story". Cast *Rex - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Woog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Dweeb - Timon (The Lion King) *Elsa - Jewel (Rio) *Louie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Vorb - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Captain Neweyes - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Professor Screweyes - Jafar (Aladdin) *Stubbs the Clown - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *Buster - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Buster's Parents - Mena (Bambi 2) and The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Buster's Siblings - Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Geno and Gurri (Bambi) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Heimlich (with Francis and Slim as an extras; A Bug's Life) *Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Savage Rex Chases - Marty (Madagascar) *Kids - Various Characters (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sasha - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Sasha's Mother - Isabella's Mother (Phineas and Ferb) *Twin girl with glasses - Young Anna and Young Elsa (Frozen) *Boy says Yeah, wouldn't it be great if they were real? - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Crows - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Janja's Clan (The Lion Guard) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Elephants - Mammoths (Brother Bear) *Savage Rex - Pyroar (Pokémon) *Savage Woog - Pignite (Pokémon) *Savage Dweeb - Watchog (Pokémon) *Savage Elsa - Pidgeotto (Pokémon) *Louie's Parents - Phoebus and Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Cecilia's Parents - Dimitri and Anastasia (Anastasia) Scenes # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 1 - Opening Credits/Alex and Bambi # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 2 - Alex's Story Begins/Brain Grain # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 3 - Meet Dallben/Wish Radio/The Animals Drop-Off # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 4 - Meet Christopher Robin/Welcome to New York # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 5 - Christopher Robin Flies on Jewel/Meet Jenny Foxworth # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time) # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 7 - On the Run/Central Park # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 8 - Meet Jafar # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 10 - Christopher Robin, Jenny Foxworth and Kronk # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 11 - Jafar's Show # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 12 - Dallben Returns/Kronk Resigns/Jafar's Demise # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending # We're Back! An Animal's Story part 14 - End Credits Transcripts *We're Back! An Animal's Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Movie used *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Clip used *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Rio *Rio 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Oliver and Company *The Black Cauldron *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: King of Thieves *The Emperor's New Groove *The Fox and The Hound *The Fox and The Hound 2 *Bambi *Bambi 2 *A Bug's Life *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Phineas and Ferb *Frozen *The Rescuers Down Under *The Aristocats *Brother Bear *Pokémon *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Anastasia Gallery Alex the lion 4.png|Alex the Lion as Rex Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Woog Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Dweeb Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Elsa Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Louie Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Cecilia Nuthatch Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs